Beautiful Dreams
by Kanoyame
Summary: [HieiOC] Kana was, is, and always will be a demon. She cannot ignore that. But when she meets up with someone from her past many years later, will her feelings have changed for him? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. New story. PLEASE REVIEW! I bet many people read my fics, buy none review! ;; so, I need your help. Review, and I'll love you.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Kanoyame, my character. But still, that isn't a lot…_

_Beautiful Dreams  
_Chapter One  


_1988, Makai_

  
Kanoyame stared at the roaring orange obis before her. Soon enough, the eruption of flames had surrounded her horror-stricken body. Her nose was flooded with the scent of ashes and smoke, and her tiny body could feel the heat of the flames scinging her clothes and tail.

She clamped her deep pools of grey, otherwise known as eyes, shut, waiting for her fate to be known.

But it never came.

Instead, as the flames drew closer around her, she felt two strong arms suddenly wisk her away from the roaring fire. When she finally opened her eyes, two golden ones stared back at her.

The man had long silver hair, a silver fox tail, and silver ears. "What were you doing there, young one?" he asked gently.

Kanoyame was still too shocked to speak. Yet, the man patiently waited for her answer.

About ten minutes or so, she finally opened her mouth and said, "I was running."

His tail swished in amusement. "Oh?"

She took a deep breath before continuing, "A huge lightening storm happened right after a good friend of mine read my diary. That's what started the fire. And that's how I didn't get hurt."

The man nodded, still highly amused. "Is that how it happened. I see. Come, young one…"

She interrupted him. "My name is Kanoyame. You can call me Kana."

"Of course," he replied with a slight nod. "My name is Youko Kurama. And I shall be your guardian."

_Present Time, Tokyo, Japan_

Kana leapt off the subway and charged up the escalator, possibly knocking innocent bystanders over in the process. "Outta my way!" she yelled, leaping gracefully over people's heads, and weaving through crowds. It was quite funny, if you are picturing it the way I am.

Anyway, she only slowed down when she finally made it to the front lawn of Sarayashiki Junior High. Kana flopped down onto the grass, propping herself up with her hands. 

Soon enough, a medium guy with black hair, pale skin, and eerie blue eyes stood over above her. Kana cocked her head backwards, looking into his deep pools of blue with her own grey ones.

"Hello, Kisho," she said boredly.

He grunted, sitting down next to her. "Hey."

"We're getting a new transfer student today. I hear he's one of Urameshi's friends," he stated, his eyes never leaving some imaginary spot in front of him.

Kisho was very dark. He never wore the school's uniform. But, the teacher had gotten an excuse slip from his parents (some how he had convinced them that he had to wear his own clothes) so he could wear his own clothing and not the schools.

At last, the bell rang, and the two friends stood, walking in silence to their first class. Kana, being as curious as she was, looked at what he was wearing today. Really baggy black pants, and a black tee shirt…same as yesterday. She was hoping that there would be some logo on his shirt today, but no avail.

She gave him a small wave before entering her classroom (A-1). She stopped, her eyes landing on Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwubara, who were probably her only 'friends' in the class.

They were sitting near a kid with spikey black hair that she had never seen before.

Raising an eyebrown, Kana took her seat next to Yusuke. "Who's that?" she asked automatically.

Yusuke looked at her and then Hiei. "Oh, the shrimp? That's just Hiei," he responded, obviously not very concerned with the new student.

Kisho was right. He was a friend of Yusuke.

Kuwubara leaned over and said, "Yeah. He's not very talkative. So, if he doesn't answer you, it probably means he hates you." He nodded, obviously very assured of his theory. 

Hiei, however, glared at the two imbisules. "You two _better _stop. Or mock my words, you will regret it."

The two instantly shut up. Damn, this kid had some power, even though he was short…

…Actually, he was taller than she was. She grumbled. _Even the **new kid's **taller than I am! _She thought with a growl.

Hiei, as if hearing the thought, smirked, and looked out the window.

_Present time, Outskirts of Tokyo, Kana's house_

It was instant.

Kana walked into the house, dropped her bag on the table, and made a sandwich. Then she would take a nice hot bath, or sometimes, when she was especially sore, go out into the hot springs. Then it was pure bliss when she crawled into the warmth of the futon.

But not tonight.

There was a loud knock on the door just as she was sliding into bed. With reluctance, she got up, and walked over to the door, and slid it opened. She had one of those old-type houses. She had came upon it one day. It was simply an old temple. Yet, she had made it her home.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwubara, and Kurama (she hung out with the group a couple times) stood on the porch. "You're needed by Koenma," Yusuke stated simply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_How was this one? Better? I hope so. Please review! Since no one entered the contest, my friend's character, Kisho, won by default. But if someone wants to enter one for Evil Games, I'd be happy to put one there._

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, well, well. Another chapter. Fwee! Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing. That's right, I said _thank you. _Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my character Kanoyame._

_Beautiful Dreams_**  
**Chapter Two

_Present Time, Outskirts of Tokyo, Kana's House_

Kana stared at them blankly before inquiring, "Why now?"

Yusuke stared back at her. "What do you mean why now?"

"Well," she began, glancing about the group, "I've been here for the past three years. He could have called me any other time. But, you see I am tired. I prefer to be left in isolation at night." She started to shut the door, but Hiei stopped her.

"Let. Us. In." 

Kana shrugged, and pushed the door opened, stepping out of the way to allow the boys entrance.

They walked inside, as she strutted gracefully into a different room. They waited patiently, the smell of coffee reaching their noses. Kana shuffled back into the room, with a trey, five mugs of coffee set upon it.

She set the trey on the coffee table, made of smooth cedar wood. Sighing softly, she flipped on the TV. The weird red button she pressed caused Koenma to come onto the screen.

The deity sighed with relief. "I was afraid you wouldn't call."

Kana rolled her eyes. "I did call you, didn't I?"

Koenma coughed. "Well, I want you to help out the Renkai Tentai."

She laughed bitterly. "You know I swore one Youko's grave that I wouldn't use my powers."

Kurama spoke up. She looked at him strangely as he spoke.

"He says he wants you to use them."

Cocking her head to the side, looking like a confused puppy, she asked, "Huh?"

As a silent explanation, Kurama slowly transformed. His hair grew longer and changed to silver locks, his ears moving to the top of his head where they became fuzzy with silver fur. The new silver tail wrapped itself around his waist, and his golden eyes pierced her very soul.

"Papa," she breathed.

"K-chan," he responded with a smile. "Please do this. For me. Say as…my last request?" He smiled again.

She nodded slowly. "O-of course, Papa. Anything, for you."

And it was settled.

_Present Time, Genkai's Temple_

Kana took a deep breath. "Are you _positive _that no one can see us?"

The old woman twapped her. "Of course I'm sure, or the boys," she began, jerking a thumb toward the three teenagers, "Wouldn't be here each week."

She took another deep breath before pulling off the blue pendent around her neck. Two ears and a tail, both a darker blonde than her hair, appeared. Her nails turned into claws, and a demon fang poked out above her bottom lip.

Genkai motioned toward the arena. "Yusuke versus Kana."

The wolf girl jumped into the ring. "I'm ready to take you on," she said with a smirk.

"Please," Yusuke retorted waving a hand carelessly. "You couldn't touch…" He never finished because Genkai had yelled "Go" and Kana delivered a swift punch to his stomach. Yusuke, being a hothead, ignored the pain, and forced himself not to double over.

"Didn't even hurt."

Kana smirked. "Maybe this will." Two balls of lightening formed on her hands, and she shot them both at Yusuke. One, he managed to dodge. The other attached itself to his leg, and shocked him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"Ok...Maybe you are good."

He fell backwards.

Kuwubara was baffled. "TWO HITS AND HE'S UNCONSIOUS!" he yelled, grasping his head. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "No, you baffoon, what does it mean?"

"She'll whoop all our asses!" He screamed, and began to run around in circles.

All: oo;

Eventually, everyone ignored him, and Kurama dragged Yusuke out of the arena.

"Hiei versus Kana," Genkai said. Kana waited patiently for Hiei to leap up into the ring.

"You shan't beat me," Hiei growled. Again, Genkai had said "Go" and Kana came in for the first blow.

Which Hiei was supposedly expecting.

But instead of punching him, she pulled one of her blades out of its sheath, and used the sheath as her weapon. Hitting him on the back of the knees with such great force, Hiei fell to the ground. Kana slid the sheath into her belt, and hit Hiei with a mini tornado, sending him flying into a nearby tree…

…Outside the ring.

Kurama now gaped along with Kuwubara.

"Any other victims?" the wolf girl asked with a deadly grin.

And all of the boys ran away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_How'd ya like it? I know it took me a while to update, but I've been busy. I have an AIM screen name my friend made for me. But I have to download AIM onto my computer, and then I'll be able to use it. My screen name is:_

**XxHieiLuvesM3xX **__

Well, that's all for now.

READ EVIL GAMES AND ENTER THE CONTEST!

Ciao!


End file.
